


正宫把小老婆弄脏了

by huajiujiu



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajiujiu/pseuds/huajiujiu





	正宫把小老婆弄脏了

“Youth消失去了哪......我告诉你们。那四个小时，他在我桌子底下呢，怎么了?”

祁醉话音未落，只见满屏涌来的弹幕中，除了“卧槽”“啊啊啊”等语气词外，最多看到的就是“畜牲啊”“你又对我们炀神做了什么? ?”诸如此类替于炀疯狂控诉某男的言论。

祁醉看了眼弹幕，撂下句:“话就说到这了， 其余的你们自行脑补，”就关了直播间。

回头就对上眼神虚晃满脸通红的于场。  
他的Youth真可爱。

“怎么啦小哥哥?你想在桌子底下试一试吗?”祁醉走过去，把于场抵在训练室的墙上，一脸挑逗地看着他。

此时基地里只有他们两个。其余人回家过节的回家过节，出去嗨歌的出去嗨歌。基地里安静得只剩下两人焦灼的呼吸。

于炀别过脸，任由祁醉灼热的气息扑打在他的颈脖上。

“来挑个位子。你的桌子还是我的?”

“...我不想在这里……做。以后训练，会想到你。”于炀轻柔的话音敲击着祁醉的耳膜。低头一看，怀中的人儿自露出的锁骨以上都是粉嫩嫩的，格外诱人。

今天也不做人了吧。

“可我想试试嘛。好不好嘛，于队?”祁醉的唇在于炀耳边摩挲，轻轻啃噬着他的耳垂。

于炀连耳朵尖上都变得通红。他没有摇头，涨红着脸，小声道:“回房间...房间里...也有桌子。”

祁醉一挑眉，看着眼前浑身通红的小兔子，忍不住低头含住于炀的唇。舌在于炀口中搅动，两只柔软纠缠在一起，祁醉又突然用力顶上口腔上壁，在于炀隐隐的呜咽中吮吸他的软舌，好一会儿后才退出来。于炀大口地喘了喘气，嘴角还牵着银丝。

“不行啊小队长，怎么才一会儿就喘不过气了。可得好好练练。”祁醉伸手环住于炀的背，另一只手绕过他的膝盖， 把于炀抱了起来。

“走咯，回洞房。”

祁醉把于炀抱回自己的房间，看到自己桌上无辜躺着地电脑和小老婆，想也没想便一脚把它们踢到旁边，将童养媳放了上去。

于炀一路都是把头埋在祁醉胸口，蜷缩在他怀里，现在被端坐在桌子上倒有些不自在，尤其是眼前人炙热的目光直勾勾地盯在自己的身上。

“小哥哥，把裤子脱掉。”祁醉低声蛊惑道。

还没缓过神来的Youth便低下头，默默解开自己的皮带。祁醉看着这样乖乖听话的于炀，心里酥到不行。

去他妈的，畜牲就畜牲。

祁醉摸着于炀的脖子，齿肆意啃咬着于场的上唇，舌尖抚触着那瓣软肉，然后舌尖向前一顶，冲开齿关，探入于场口中。于炀含糊一声， 试图与祁醉相配合，尽力在这个长吻中找到一点主动权。

祁醉用手拉开于炀的队服，扯掉于炀的皮带，拉下裤子拉链，让早已硬挺的小于炀隔着内裤稍微透个气。

祁醉撩起于炀的白T，将它放到于炀嘴边，自己退出。

“小哥哥，把这个叼着。”

于炀向前探头，叼过祁醉手中自己的衣摆。

“自己把裤子脱掉。”

于炀涨红着脸，准备伸手去扯，裤子刚褪到腿部，双手就被祁醉钳住了。

“蹭掉。”

于炀抬眸，讨饶地看着祁醉。

祁醉吻了吻于炀眉心，以示鼓励。

于炀吸口气，一副要豁出去的样子，缓缓扭动着腰身，借着与桌子间的摩擦终于将裤子脱到小腿。小于炀也终于不被束缚，直直站起了身。祁醉看看眼前的人。  
到底从哪开始下口呢?

小于炀被迫忍了很久，此时己肿胀得血管隐约显露。

“想要老公给你口吗?

晕乎乎的于炀眼中微微泛光，轻轻点了点头。

“那你叫声老公听听。不准把衣服弄掉哦。”

“唔唔嗡....”于炀费力去喊那两个字，但传到祁醉耳中的都是挑动情欲的呜咽声。

“嗯?我没听懂。”祁醉一勾嘴角，身子向下压了压。

于炀快要忍耐不了了，浑身燥热着，小于炀不自主地去蹭祁醉同样灼热的胸膛，滚烫的触感让祁醉再也无心调戏于炀。他一口含住小于炀，将它整个吞掉。

“唔...”于炀嘴里轻喘。

小于炀在祁醉口中又胀大了几分。祁醉的舌尖在它的前端打转，又顺着柱身往下， 一吞一吐，连两边的囊袋也没有放过。于场脑中早已一团浆糊，水汽氤氳的眼中只有祁醉在自己身前的样子，他想要出声，但碍于口中的衣服，只能死死咬合两齿。

祁醉感受到于炀身体的轻颤，想象到他家小媳妇隐忍的样子，用嘴猛地一吸。

“哈啊!”于炀终于忍不住叫出了声，衣摆从口中掉出来，湿掉的衣摆贴在自己身上,实在很羞耻。

祁醉加快吞吐的速度，一吸一松地动作让于炀再也受不了，大声呻吟了起来。

“嗯! ......不行...要”于炀开始推祁醉的身子，可他的手像是两团棉花落在了祁醉身上。

祁醉知道于炀快到了，松开口，但是用手指按住了那个即将爆发的火山口。

“队长，让我...”

“叫什么?”

“老公，让我....... 出...啊...”于炀难受到极点，身子向左侧倾倒，身体蜷缩着。

小于炀也是一副涨头涨脑的样子，跟他此时的主人挺像的。于炀最终到了那个点，灼热的液体从小孔涌出，射在祁醉手上、桌上。他整个人都泛着微红，身体侧靠在墙上微微抽动，用手半掩住脸。

“小哥哥你看，我的小老婆上也弄到了呢。”祁醉一手探入于炀的上衣，盘弄着他胸前的两颗乳珠。另一只手指着桌上有一边沾了些半透明液体的键盘，眼中满是戏谑地看着于炀。

“……我会弄干净的。”于炀看到祁醉专属健盘上亮莹莹的液体。耳尖又泛出微红，他回过头正好对上祁醉的眸子。只是那眸中充满了不怀好意。

“嗯?那怎么弄?”祁醉埋头伏在于炀颈间，留下一道浅红的牙印。

“一个一个擦干净。” 于炀闷哼，仰了仰脖子。

“舔干净。”

于炀睁着水汪汪的眼睛， 一眨一眨地看着祁醉。

“你还不知道你老公我有多畜生?”祁醉用唇蹭了蹭于炀的指尖，点点下巴意指旁边的键盘。

于炀的喉结上下滑动，心想:“这也就是一 闭眼一睁眼的事情吧，没什么大不了的。”他侧过身子，闭上眼，吐出一点粉嫩嫩的舌尖，俯下身去。

下一秒，舌尖碰到一个带有温度的物体，于炀动了动舌头，睁开眼。

于炀睁眼的瞬间，祁醉按下了快门。屏幕上留下的是衣服皱巴巴，脸颊微红，眼角泪迹未干的youth伸着舌头舔在祁醉食指上的画面。

“别....”于炀立马捂住脸，另一只手赶紧去挡祁醉的镜头。

“这么害羞?看我拍得多好，要不等会发个微博吧。嗯......想个什么标题呢?”

“别，别发出去。”

“那就看你表现了。”祁醉一把抱起于炀，将他扔在床上。不待羞答答的于炀反应过来，老畜生就已经把小奶狗压在身下了。

“队，队长---嘶!” 音还没有发完，于炀的腰被狠狠地捏了一下。

“应该叫什么啊?”祁醉凑近于炀的脸，用舌尖舔了舔于炀的嘴角，一副打一棒给颗枣吃的样子。

“老公，求求你，别发出去。”于炀乖乖说道，语罢，还蹭了蹭祁醉的胸口。

“操...”祁醉低声骂了一句，他已经感到燥热难耐了。祁醉又一把搂过于炀的腰，将他翻了个面，让他趴在床上。

“小哥哥，抬腰提臂。”

“啊?”

“不然我可要发微博了哦。”

于炀往后挪了挪，抬高腰部。这个姿势实在羞耻，于场只要一低头就能看到他和祁醉交合的样子。

祁队长可不管于炀此时的开小差，他从床边的抽屉里摸出润滑剂挤了一点在手上，紧接着一根手指探进了于炀的甬道。于炀前一秒还在为自己的想法而羞耻，后一秒下身的撕裂感便席卷而来。

“啊!”出其不意的一下让于炀直接趴了下去，原本用来支撑身体的双手也缩回了怀里。

“这样可不行啊，小队长。”祁醉对于炀的反应倒是挺满意，他用空闲的手拿了个枕头塞在于炀身下，“这样会舒服一点。”

不待于炀回应，后面又被一下下的刺激着。于炀根本来不及反应，下体的极度兴奋让他的头脑的无法运作，只能尽可能跟着祁醉的节要摆动身子。

祁醉又增加了一根手指，向小穴深处发起猛攻。

“唔嗯!“在探到某一处时，于炀一下子蜷缩成一团双手死死扯住枕头大口大口地喘着气。

“这里是兴奋点吗?“祁醉笑了笑。加快手上的速度，朝着那个地方撞击过去。

“啊啊！老公……”于炀的碎发贴在他的颈脖上，他眼前一片朦胧，但身体的愉悦让他找回了真实感。

“宝贝儿，我要进来了。”祁醉伸手拨开于炀额前汗湿的头发，轻轻抬了抬于场的臀。

“嗯……后穴突然没有了填塞物。巨大的空虚感油然而生，于炀能感觉得到甬道里的嫩肉在痉挛着。

祁醉抬起于炀的臀，将早已灼热的玉茎在穴口上磨蹭。  
“你再叫叫我。”

“老、老公……”

“叫老公干什么？”

“老公……干我。于炀涨红了脸好不容易说出这句话 祁醉一个挺身顶入于炀的后穴，这种充盈感比之前的都不同。是更大更热更快的一轮刺激。

于炀这回连摆动身子都没有力气做了，整个人趴在枕头上呻吟。合看肉体间碰撞的声音，激荡的水声充斥了整间屋子。祁醉不断向前冲击着，发烫的巨物在蜜穴快速抽插着。一次次碾过于炀的敏感点。

“哈……老公……不行了”于炀揪住的那个枕头角已经皱得不成样子，他的呜咽也被祁醉撞得断断续续。

祁醉也低喘着，他的手顺着于炀的背往下，滑落到大腿处来回抚摸，与此同时又加快抽插频率。

“呜……于炀往后缩了回去，头抵在床单上，眼眶又重新湿润了起来，身后那种称得满满的感觉一点一点剥夺了他的其它感受。现在他只能感受到祁醉，感受到祁醉在他的身体里。

所有，全部，一切，都是祁醉，也只有祁醉。

“于炀。”  
“嗯……”  
“我爱你。"

于炀从晕乎乎的状态下回过神来，突如其来的告白牵扯出他心中涛涛不绝的爱意。  
“我也爱你。”

最终在高湖的那刻，祁醉冲进了于炀的最深处，温热的液体填满了于炀。祁醉搂住身下的人儿，低头在于炀右肩的纹身上留下虔诚的一吻。

于炀抵不住困意，平稳的呼吸扑打在祁醉的胸口。祁醉看着于炀轻轻颤动的睫毛，忍不住用唇碰了碰，又吻了吻他的眼睛。

这是他一个人的Youth。  
是上天赐给他的宝藏。

于炀醒来的时候已经是第二天早晨了。而叫醒他的，是贺小旭的吼声。

“祁醉你就不能做个人？你发微博就算了， 非要艾特我们吗? ”  
于炀打开微博，看着祁醉刚发的微博又不争气的红了脸。

HOG_Drunk祁醉：

情人节到了。给你们送狗粮。  
@Knight_Flower@Knight_Soso  
@HOG_Banana@HOG_KAI  
……

而照片是他们十指相扣的手。

 

“声名威望皆虚无，有你，不要也罢。”


End file.
